


Night

by Kanaii



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaii/pseuds/Kanaii





	Night

He lay in bed trembling. It didn't matter that he was bundled up in layers of blankets. His nights were always cold. The lights were off, but he could still see from the faint illumination spilling through the window from the streetlight outside.

He wished he couldn't, he didn't want to see it coming. He never wanted to see it coming.

When he was young they told him they were just nightmares. They couldn't hurt him. He cried and pleaded. But they looked at him with pity and stroked his hair and said it would go away. Now he was an adult and they would lock him up if they knew. Crazy they would call him. Broken, delusional, wrong.

'Poor boy ' they would say 'he lost his parents so young' 

A rasping breath broke through the night air. The bed frame shuddered. He clamped his hand over his mouth, tears already spilling from his eyes. Maybe if he kept quiet, maybe if he pretended he was asleep it would go away.

A sharp clicking noise, like claws on floorboard. It's breath was getting louder, rattling in its chest. He could imagine it slithering, crawling from under the bed. Jerky unnatural movements, skin like tar. A wide smiling mouth full of needle sharp teeth. Eyes demonic red and wicked. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see.

The thing crawled onto the bed with a jerk and a creak of bed springs. He closed his mouth against the gasp the wanted to escape. The blankets were ripped away from his feet. It gripped his ankle and dug it's claws in. He tried to pull away in panic but the the thing laughed, rough and hoarse. It's touch was like ice.

It burrowed it's way under the blankets. Horrified, he felt it crawl it's way up his body. He could feel it pressing against him. Bony, skeletal, sharp against soft delicate skin. It's hide smooth like scales and spreading ice so cold it burned. 

He couldn't move, he couldn't think. His heart was beating too fast, his breath coming too fast. He felt nausea roil up inside him. 

The thing clamped a hand upon his hip. He whimpered when he felt the other burrow underneath, sliding up underneath his shirt, up to his neck and fitting delicately around his throat. Claws drumming against his pulse.

He was sobbing, he could feel teeth pressed against the back of his neck. With a shove , the thing insinuated a leg between his thighs and turned to press him against the mattress, muffling his cries. It was heavy. It's long thin body slowly suffocating the breath out of him.

It would be a long time till morning.


End file.
